Significant Jamaicans
Jamaicans are known to achieve greatness and stand out whether "a yaad or abroad". Below is a list of some modern significant Jamaicans. ''Robert Nesta "B''ob" Marley (February 6, 1945 - May 11, 1981) Bob Marley was a Jamaican guitarist, singer and songwriter. He grew up in Nine Mile, St. Ann with his parents Norval Sinclair Marley and Cedella Booker. Marley took an interest in music at a rather young and he held this passion for the rest of his life. It was his unique vocals and writing techniques that was responsible for his great achievements in reggae. Today, he lives on in the memory of proud Jamaicans and smiling foreigners as the "King of Reggae". ''Usain St. Leo Bolt (B''orn August 21,1986)' Bolt is a Jamaican Sprinter who holds the title of the fastest person in the world! Showing tremendous greatness in track and field, he is the first man ever to win six (6) Olympic gold medals in sprinting. He also shares another world record with his teammates for the 4x100 relay. Although Bolt has proven to be one of Jamaica's most talented athletes, he came from humble beginnings. With that being said, a small rural town in Trelawny called Sherwood Content is where he grew up with his parents Jennifer and Wellesley Bolt who ran a grocery store. His brother, Sadiki also lived with him and they often played cricket and football together. Bolt's achivements have definately helped to keep Jamaica on the map. 'Lisa Rene Hanna (Born August 20, 1975)' Lady Hanna is a Jamaican politician as well as former title holder for Miss World 1993. Currently, she serves as Jamaica's minister of Youth and Culture and is the member of parliament (People's National Party member) for the St Ann South East division. Lisa grew up in Retreat, St. Mary, Jamaica with parents Dorothy and Rene Hanna and attended the University of the West, the Technology University of Malaysia and the University of Signapore. She acted in "How Stella Got Her Groove Back" in 1998. Also, Miss hanna hosted a Jamaican talkshow called "Our Voices" in the United States. This beautiful woman is regarded as a beautiful soul by the Jamaican people. 'Shelly-Ann Fraser-Pryce (Born Decemeber 27, 1987)' Fraser-Pyrce is a sprinter from Kingston, Jamaica and attended Wolmer's High School for girls.Sh e is the first Caribbean woman to win a gold medal in the 100m race. Shelly-ann also stands as the first non-American woman to win two consecutive races in the Olympics. We are proud of our world champion. ''Orville Richard Burrell (Born October 22, 1968) Orville, also known as Shaggy is a Jamaican reggae singer and deejay. Shaggy is well known for his songs "Boombastic", "It wasn't me" and "Angel". When he was 18 years old, he moved with his family to Brooklyn New York. This is where he started taking singing courses. Shaggy was a part of the US Marines and served during the Gulf war. However, despite his migration, he returned to Jamaica and form a foundation known as Shaggy and Friends. This foundation is focused on giving medical care to children whose parents cannot afford medical expenses. Recently, he also made an appearance in the video of the very popular song, "Heels on" by Lady Saw as the male lead. 'Mark Anthony Myrie (July 15,1973)''' Buju Banton, also known as Gargamel is a Jamaican dancehall and reggae artist. Hs songs mainly focus on realistic events occuring in society whether it be about love problems, political corruption or violence. Buju grew up in Salt Lane, Kingston with his parents. His mother was a street vendor while his father was a factory worker. He has 14 sibblings and they are descendants of the Maroons of Jamaica. As a child, Buju admired deejay Burro Banton and seem to have imitated some of his vocal styles. Some of Myrie's hits are "Love Sponge", "Drivah" and "One to One". Currently, he is serving time for drug charges in the United States and is scheduled to be released January 2019.